


If the Sky Comes Falling Down for You

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boss Ryuugamine Mikado, Brotherly Love, Creepy Izaya, Creepy Ones though, Gen, Mikado is Izaya's Younger Brother, The Dollars Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: There was Izaya, there were Kururi and Mairu. And there was also Mikado. They were the Orihara Siblings. They were always odd. You have the humanity loving older brother, the timid unsuspecting younger brother, and the twin sisters who didn’t mind to see their oldest brother killed if that meant they could see their idol. While the oldest brother and twin sisters always act indifferent towards each other, the three of them agreed that Mikado was their favorite siblings.A canon divergence in which Mikado was the younger brother of Orihara Izaya.





	If the Sky Comes Falling Down for You

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write this... Ah, well~
> 
> In this Ryuugamine Mikado was Orihara Mikado and the younger brother of Orihara Izaya. Featuring creepy brotherly affection from Izaya. I guess that's why I want to write this! Following the novel/anime event as close as possible I guess? I don't know... Some of the dialogues were taken from the light novel~
> 
> If you're interested to see more, feel free to drop kudos and comments. I'll leave this one as completed for now. This work is not beta-read.

 

 

No one knew how Orihara Mikado turned out the way he was.

Even though his older brother, Orihara Izaya, was practically raising him as well as the twins, Orihara Kururi and Mairu, Mikado turned to be normal. Even Kururi and Mairu turned to have some twisted personalities due to Izaya’s influence, but Mikado was pretty much normal. Sure, he was timid, and quiet, always polite and soft spoken, not to mention responsible of his duties. The teachers loved him, often comparing him to Orihara Izaya-kun who used to skipping classes.

_“Mikado-kun is so different from his older brother!”_

While sure, his sisters, Mairu and Kururi, could be a bit odd, but the teachers believed that Mikado was a good influence for his younger sisters.

_“He’s very responsible! What a remarkable young man!”_

The praises kept coming and Mikado continued with his ordinary life. In a big city like this, Mikado was just one of those faces, if it wasn’t for his surname that associated him to the infamous Orihara Izaya, people would always missed him in the crowds. Unless of course, if he had a fancy surname like “Ryuugamine” maybe he would sound a bit like a manga protagonist leading a team of super powered people to prevent the end of the world.

What they didn’t know was that Mikado felt bored of his ordinary life.

He lived in the most exciting city, but there was nothing much to it. He could imagine himself as of the background character of an anime that was given grey-ish color to differentiate him from the main casts, or maybe he was one of those creepy CG background characters who moved aimlessly with weird mechanics.

When he got home, the house was empty as usual. His sisters were off for training in the doujou for their self-defense, his older brother was probably somewhere in the city to annoy Shizuo. But he saw a brand new PC near the entrance of the house, addressed to him with a short letter from his parents. A birthday gift, the letter said, since they couldn’t make it for his next birthday for the fifth time. They already have a PC in the living room, but this one was for Mikado only.

So he set it up in his room and wondered about what he should do now. He joined a chatroom and everything started to go downhill from there.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Mikado met Kida Masaomi he was in elementary school and Masaomi was the new transfer student from Saitama. The boy was chatty, it didn’t take them long to be friends with each other. Kururi and Mairu loved to follow their favorite brother and hung out with Masaomi from time to time, at least until Mikado and Masaomi graduated elementary school. Masaomi and Mikado went to different middle school, so they could rarely see each other. They still kept in contact through texts and e-mails, with Masaomi gushing about girls and various attempts to get Mikado on board about picking up girls.

After sometimes though, the texts and e-mails got less and less, untll Masaomi simply stopped contacting Mikado unless Mikado did it first. Mikado wondered if he should visit Masaomi’s school, but it sounded a bit overbearing since the school was on the other side of the town, so Mikado just gave him space.

Besides, he had the Dollars to think about.

And he knew his older brother was up to something.

You see, Izaya might be the smarter and more manipulative brother, but Mikado always knew he was a bit better than his older brother when it came to computers. Sure, Izaya’s skill could make any hacker jealous, but Mikado was pretty confident of his own. It was pretty easy to tear apart the security system on his brother’s private server and he had to find out what he had been up to. He got what he wanted and covered his tracks before he continued his own version of information gathering.

It was easy to see why Izaya loved this.

The feeling when you have all the pawns in your grasps were just intoxicating.

But still, he was too late.

 

* * *

 

 

When Izaya showed up in their house, it was Mikado who welcomed him. Kururi and Mairu were having a party in their friend’s house and it was Hanejima Yuuhei themed party. So as usual, Izaya took off his shoes, only to see his dear younger brother standing in his casual clothes, fingers twirling a pen expertly.

“I’m home, Mikado-kun,” Izaya smiled innocently to Mikado.

“Welcome home,” Mikado nodded, his voice was warm and pleasant as usual. But this time, those were just façade as the temperature suddenly dropped and Mikado had moved quickly before Izaya could react. He felt the tip of the pen in Mikado’s hand pressing against his jugular, ready to stab him. “I want you to stop playing games on my friend.” His voice was cold, devoid of any warmth it usually held.

It took a few seconds for Izaya to get his bearings, and he smiled.

“You found out?” he asked, his tone was casual. “It’s not like you can do anything about it now.”

“You’re sick.”

“You know me so well, Mikado-chan.”

“Do that again to my friend, I won’t forgive you.” With that, Mikado pulled away from Izaya and walked back to his room.

That night, Izaya was happy that he had awakened something in Mikado. And he was excited to see his favorite little brother evolved.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikado and Masaomi went to the same Raira Academy. Mikado never brought up the knowledge of Masaomi’s role as the Shogun of Yellow Scarves, just like Mikado never brought up about Dollars. Humans were entitled of their own secrets after all. Though Mikado could see the resentment Masaomi had towards Izaya, but they were still best friends. After all, it was Mikado who put Masaomi back together, happily embracing the role. Mikado keeping up his role as model student, volunteering to be the class rep along with Sonohara Anri.

Life went on, secrets were kept.

Mikado listened closely to any news about the Dollars amongst his friends over in the chatroom, Kanra and Setton. After all, it was Kanra, the moderator of the room, who invited him over, along with another anonymous member, Setton. They exchanged gossips and latest news about Ikebukuro and Kanra was surprisingly very knowledgeable about it, it made Mikado wondered.

He read the news about the group suicide, about people met online and planned for their suicide together. Sometimes he wondered about it, though after the last time, Mikado never tried again to dive into his older brother’s computer. Izaya kept his words to stay away from Mikado’s friend and hadn’t done anything much _yet_ , that could aggravate his younger brother. He enjoyed hanging out with Masaomi now that they went to the same school, and Masaomi introduced him to some of his friends like Kadota and his band of misfits. Mikado didn’t say anything about knowing the group as former Blue Squares before they turned on their leader and saved Masaomi’s girlfriend, Mikajima Saki. He never met them directly, but he knew enough about them.

“Let me introduce my best friend since elementary school, this is Mikado. Orihara Mikado,” Masaomi told the gang and introduced the four of them as Karisawa Erika, Yumasaki Walker, Kadota Kyohei, and Togusa Saburo.

“Orihara?” it was Erika who recognized the name first. “Like Orihara Izaya’s ‘Orihara’?”

“Yes. I’m his younger brother,” Mikado smiled and bowed politely.

“I didn’t know Orihara-san has a younger brother…” Yumasaki grinned. “This is a new plot development—the introduction of the younger brother! Now we have the sibling rivalry where the younger brother will try to surpass the older brother! Will he succeed? Will the older brother do horrible things to push the younger brother to be stronger? Wait, wait… maybe this is _that_ type of story where the older brother fell in love with his younger sibling—wait… no…!”

“BL?! Yumacchi, did you just fell into BL territory?!” Erika’s eyes sparkled.

“No! Mikado-kun is more like a harem protagonist, surrounded by quirky girls!”

The two otaku’s conversation steered into a whole new direction now as they started to build the plot over this fact. Mikado just let it flew over his head. He could feel Kadota was silently watching him and Masaomi.

Kadota’s group was always the oddballs, but they were good people. After parting ways, they continued to walk around town and smiled happily when they saw the urban legend, the Headless Rider, passing in front of them in the signature pitch black motorcycle.

Things were doing fine for now.

 

* * *

 

 

And then Harima Mika and Yagiri Seiji entered the picture.

 

* * *

 

 

It started with Mikado saving a girl in distress when she was being chased by the Black Rider. He quickly took notes of the scar on her neck, perfectly circled it as if someone just decapitated her head and sewn it back together after. Izaya might have some twisted love for humanity and more of a monster really, but Mikado was human, and the first instinct he had was to save the girl. They ran together, and without thinking he brought her back to his house. He was lucky Izaya lived in his own apartment in Shinjuku and left the house to Mikado, Kururi, and Mairu once he deemed them old enough to care for themselves. He let her stayed in the guestroom next to his bedroom, away from Kururi and Mairu’s bedroom downstairs. He didn’t need his sisters to find out that he had sneaked a girl in after all. The girl claimed she didn’t remember anything, and Mikado let her stay the night.

He went to school as usual the next day and told Masaomi about the girl he saved, much to the disbelief of his friend, of course. The day went on, and he was confronted by some thug whose girlfriend was bullying Sonohara Anri the other day after school. Much to his dismay (or maybe he was lucky?), his older brother showed up along with the Black Rider.

“What are you doing here?” Mikado looked up to his brother and sighed.

“Well, to meet my cute little brother of course! I want to walk you home today~” Izaya smiled innocently. “But I wonder what the Black Biker doing here,” he glanced at the figure in black riding suit and yellow cat-shaped helmet.

Mikado sighed and quickly said good-bye to Anri and walked home with the two figures following him behind. He quickly formed a plan in his head. Obviously, his brother hadn’t visit the house yet, so he might be unaware of the scarred girl Mikado had been hiding since last night (though knowing Izaya, he might know but just decided not to mention it despite knowing about it). But about the Black Rider, he knew they were after the girl for some reason, but Mikado needed to know more about it.

So he stopped and asked them.

“What is it that you want?” Mikado gripped the strap of his bag hard. He couldn’t help but trembling in front of the famous Headless Rider, though it wasn’t out of fear. It was out of excitement, the thrill of standing close to the urban legend, and maybe—just maybe—he could peeked into those dark visor of their helmet.

The Rider and Izaya exchanged glance before the Rider pulled out a PDA seemingly out of nowhere and showed it to Izaya. His brother smirked and shrugged his shoulder.

“Sure. I’ll wait,” he walked away, not too far from them and pulled out his phone to make a call, giving a semblance of privacy for Mikado and the Rider.

Mikado turned to the Rider and took a deep breath. “So, how can I help you?”

 

* * *

 

 

Celty Sturluson was not a human.

She was a Dullahan, a headless fairy from Ireland who came visiting people near the end of their lives to inform them about their death. She came to Tokyo, more specific to Ikebukuro In search for her missing head. And the day before, she saw her head attached to a girl. She gave a chase, only to have a boy pulling her away and ran off from the scene. Another boy, who showed up afterward and managed to stab Heiwajima Shizuo with pens, giving the name Orihara Mikado, and Celty had a bad feeling when she heard the name ‘Orihara’.

You see, the Dullahan was a transporter. And Orihara Izaya, the infamous information broker based in Shinjuku, was one of her regular clients. But never, for as long as Celty knew him, that she would see the man as someone trustworthy. There was something unnerving about the man, Celty couldn’t help but avoiding him every chance she got unless he had a job for her.

But when she heard the boy who ran away with the girl who had her head was also an Orihara, she was worried. She knew he was a student of Raira Academy from his uniform, so she decided to wait in front of the school. Orihara Mikado was probably a younger brother of Orihara Izaya. She never knew Izaya had a younger brother, and she wondered if he was also as twisted and creepy as Izaya. What surprised her was when the younger Orihara showed up and Celty could get a better look on him.

He was shorter than Izaya, paler and thinner. You could described Izaya as lithe and slim, but he still looked sturdy and compact. Mikado though looked frail. Their hair was the same shade of black, with Mikado was cut shorter, giving him the boyish look. What made them looked so different though was their facial features. Izaya always looked sharp, angular, dangerous. But Mikado was softer, with huge clear blue eyes, so unlike Izaya’s reddish brown orbs. Celty was a bit relieved to see the younger brother looked more approachable and less creepy than Izaya, and speaking of the informant, he was also waiting for Mikado (what for though?).

It was funny to see the annoyed look on Mikado’s face while Izaya taking a role of doting older brother (Celty wondered if it was just an act, but judging from Mikado’s reaction, it might be just the way he behaved around the teen). They followed Mikado back home, Celty wondered if they lived in the same place, but maybe not. The direction was wrong after all, so maybe Mikado was living with their parents (she wondered about Izaya’s parents now… what kind of people were they?).

It was then, when Mikado asked her to show the inside of her helmet Celty could see it clearly how the two of them were actually related.

Must people would scream once they saw that Celty didn’t have head. She had a fair share of people screaming and calling her monster when she did her job. She wouldn’t blame them. Any normal humans would be scared as well. But Mikado…

He was smiling.

His eyes were sparkling (maybe even a bit teary?) as a smile painted his face, as if saying, “Ah, I knew it!”

She could see how Izaya and Mikado could be blood related to each other now. Mikado might not have the annoying attitude of Izaya, but their reactions were unpredictable. Izaya might not say it out loud, but Celty knew the informant already knew all along about her nature as Dullahan.

After Celty told Mikado everything about her head and the fact that she saw the said head was attached to a girl she didn’t know, Celty asked him to see that girl. She had to make sure if the head was really hers, and perhaps, if it turned out to be true, they can work on something about it.

“I understand. I’ll go meet her first to explain. I don’t want her to think that I betray her. Celty-san and Onii-san can wait here first,” Mikado said as he left them in front of the house and entered through the front door.

It was Izaya who took note of how long Mikado was just to get the girl inside until his eyes fell on the cleaning van parked outside the house. They never hired a cleaning crew for the house, Mikado, Kururi, and Mairu usually split the house chores between them. Then, why would the van parked in front of the house and Izaya knew the van looked familiar—

“Mikado!” the informant burst inside, didn’t bother to take off his shoes and went directly to the second floor with Celty following him behind. The guestroom’s door was ajar and Celty could hear some commotion inside. Izaya ran inside to see Mikado pinned down on the floor by two men, dressed in overall uniform of cleaning company with masks covering their face.

Before either of them could do anything, the intruders had retreating towards the open window. It was easy to jump from the window using the water plank on the side of the house and ran to the front yard. Celty was ready to jump into action to chase after them, but Izaya stopped her.

“Don’t bother. I recognized the van,” he said, remaining calm as he helped Mikado sat up. “They’re from Yagiri Pharmaceutical.”

“Yagiri…?” Mikado looked up to his brother.

Like a flick of a switch, Celty saw his expression changed. The fear of being attacked by unknown men in his own house had disappeared in exchange for calculating look. His attention focused as those blue eyes flickered with understanding while his thought whirring in his head. Izaya didn’t say anything, but Mikado had jumped to his feet and ran to his room. Izaya and Celty followed as Mikado turned his computer on and grabbed his cellphone from his school bag and began writing something on it. Without hesitation he grabbed the mouse and opened his browser, typing the a series of code only he knew, so fast as if he had done it millionth time.

Celty didn’t quite understand what happened, but the look on Izaya’s face was almost predatory as he watched his little brother.

“Really, Little Brother…” Izaya was grinning like a maniac. “I still had some doubt at first…” he looked at his little brother as if he just found a hidden treasure.

Or a new toy, you never knew with Izaya.

Celty was confused, looking at Izaya’s reaction to Mikado’s action. That wasn’t the way one supposed to look at their younger brother… Celty might not have her own sibling (as far as she could remember), but she understood enough about humans…

The clicking noises from the keyboard and mouse stopped as Mikado turned on his seat to face his two guests. Celty shivered when she looked into Mikado’s blue eyes. This was not the timid and shy student she met and talked a few minutes ago. This was not the eyes of a boy who just got pinned down to the floor by some intruders in his own house. His eyes reminded Celty of a bird of prey’s, sharp, calculating, deep.

_He really is an Orihara brother,_ Celty thought to herself, taken aback by the sudden shift of personality.

“I need your help. Can I count on your assistance just a short while?” he asked. His voice was calm, full of purpose and determination. “The pawns are in the _palm of my hands._ ”

Izaya patted Celty’s shoulders with a smirk on his face, boasting as if he just found a new toy to play with. “Aah… My cute Mikado-chan is really the best~!”

_Jackpot_.

 

* * *

 

 

Orihara Mikado might look like any other high school boy. He was the model student, polite and soft-spoken, he didn’t stand out much. His older brother was the infamous Orihara Izaya, his twin sisters attracted attention in a certain way that could weird people out. People always assumed Mikado was the normal one in the family. But he wasn’t.

With Izaya as his caretaker, Mikado was never been in the “normal” cathegory.

The oldest brother had his twisted love for humanity, the twin sisters had their love for each other, and Mikado… well, he loved an extraordinary life, an excitement in life.

It was because his bored mind with his ordinary life Mikado decided to make Dollars.

It was a joke at first, an internet prank he and his online friends created. Before they knew it, Dollars turned into something, and before they knew it, it had taken form in real world. Their joke became real, and when people claimed to be Dollars after an act of vandalism, his friends got scared and abandoned Mikado and Dollars. Mikado stayed. He tried to get some semblance of control of the group, trying to fix the negative images.

Before he knew it, he became an anonymous leader of the biggest gang in Ikebukuro.

 

* * *

 

 

After everything was over, Mikado watched the crowd dispersed. He did it, he had won. He had this… he had Dollars. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother approaching with a smile on his face. He sighed softly. Of course his brother already guessed his position as the founder of Dollars, after all, Izaya was one of the members and an information broker. He just needed a visual confirmation. He didn’t hold back as he pulled his little brother into his arms, acting like a proud older brother as he took in Mikado’s scent happily. Creepy.

“To be honest, I’m amazed,” he took a step back and ruffled Mikado’s soft hair. “I knew there were a ton of people claiming to be Dollars on the Net. But I never thought you could call out a meeting out of the blue like this and got so many people at once. Ahh, humanity always surpasses one’s imagination, and you, Mika-chan,” Izaya nuzzled him excitedly, “Are the best.”

Mikado felt a sense of pride to have his older brother praised him. It sounded almost sincere.

Izaya shook his head. “But while you may be dreaming of a life outside the bounds of normality, this life will become normal after a year. If you want the abnormal, you’ll need to either moved to other places or get into drugs, prostitution, or whatever lies even deeper underground,” Izaya smirked.

Of course. Mikado understood the sentiment. If he did the same thing again, trying to find the same high of excitement—perhaps publically claiming the leadership of Dollars—he wondered what would happen. Maybe he would be unhappy with his life now and keep looking for a new life forever. Izaya could see Mikado considering his words.

“Listen, my dear brother, life becomes normal even for the people on the other side of the tracks. Take the plunge for yourself, and you’ll be used to it in three days. And people like you can never bear that,” he caressed Mikado’s cheek gently, knowing his brother was wondering why he was telling him this. “If you truly want to escape the ordinary, you’ll simply need to keep evolving—whether what you seek is above or below.” Izaya leaned down so they could look into each other’s eyes, seizing each other. His hands was still wrapped comfortably around Mikado’s shoulder, holding the back of his neck with more intimacy than necessary. “Enjoy your normality, Little Brother. Like a good big brother that I am, I’ll let you have Namie Yagiri’s phone number absolutely free since Mikado-chan is so cute. And I’ll even refrain from selling the intel that you’re the founder of the Dollars. It’s your organization, use it when you want to use it.”

With one final hair ruffling, Izaya walked off. Mikado wasn’t sure how to respond so he just waved awakwardly. However, his brother suddenly stopped and turned around, adding one last thing that just came to him.

“You know, I’ve been observing you for a long time. Not just in real life, but also on the Net this entire time. I really want to catch a glimpse of the boy who actually created something as dumb as the Dollars,” he patted Mikado’s shoulder and nodded as he walked away. “Hang in there, _Tanaka Tarou-kun_!”

That name… how did his brother know it? The name was only used in certain areas online. And the way he called Kadota as “Dotachin”… He had been observing Mikado online… and he remembered the friend whom invited him to the chatroom…

Of course, Mikadi scoffed. Of course he was.

_“Everyone’s favorite idol, Kanra-chan” my ass_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want to see more and tell me what do you think~


End file.
